It will be appreciated that window coverings come in a variety of materials including wood, plastic, fabric, vinyl and aluminum and a variety of styles including horizontal blinds, vertical blinds, woven shades, pleated shades, Roman shades and cellular blinds. Window coverings are sold as stock, custom and cut-to-size or size-in-store. Stock window coverings are manufactured in a variety of standard widths that are intended to fit corresponding standard window sizes. Custom window coverings are manufactured to specified dimensions per a customer's specific request. Cut-to-size or size-in-store window coverings are manufactured in a limited number of sizes that are intended to be used with a wide range of window sizes. A cutting machine is provided at the retail outlet that cuts the window covering from the manufactured or stock size to the customer's desired size. The cutting machine is operated by the retail outlet personnel. Operator error is possible because the process requires accuracy in both the measurement and alignment of the blind in the machine. Further, even if the blinds are cut correctly the process consumes valuable personnel time.